


Put a Ring on it

by marevitreum



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevitreum/pseuds/marevitreum
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize the whole world has changed, until the moment you do.





	

Late, late and late. They’d planned with plenty of time, but last minute extension of the honeymoon had been ill-planned and the newlyweds had gotten in much too late at night to allow for a good-night’s sleep. It’d taken a few minutes to put Hikaru back to back, insistent that he was going to see Ben to the door for a good-morning kiss. Ben didn’t regret those minutes, but was still annoyed that the car’s electronic clock read 7:26 AM. He was supposed to have left by 7:15, damn it. 

He grabbed the wheel with his left hand, turned to check for traffic and reversed out of the garage. His pedal foot was apparently in just as big a hurry as his mind was racing, and the tires screeched. Ben grimaced. He hoped it hadn’t been too loud, and Hikaru would stay asleep. He bit his lip and turned to face the front, and a gleam caught his eye. Apparently, all the young couples were getting these now, but he’d chosen the dark gray—nearly black—tungsten band because it reminded him of Hikaru’s round, clear eyes. Hikaru was surprised at the quick decision, since Ben had been so apprehensive of “ring-shopping” to begin with.

He’d thought nothing had changed, really. Ben and Hikaru had been friends before they’d dated, and they’d dated for a long time. Lived together for a long time before the wedding too. Getting up in the same bed really wasn’t a new thing for the two of them. Now, his eyes on the wedding band as his morning commute was about to begin, Ben realized how foolish that thought really was. He was married. To Hikaru Sulu. The realization set the corners of his lips racing toward his ears, forming a wide smile, but his eyes were still fixed on his left hand. 

A light tap on the passenger side window woke Ben from his bliss. Hikaru, still sleepy-eyed yet worried, stood next to the car. He must still be groggy and grabbed the first thing he saw, because he was buried in Ben’s night gown. Ben lowered the window. 

“Is something wrong? Aren’t you late?”

A yawn slipped past Hikaru’s usually-guarded state, and the hand raised to cover it was half-buried in Ben’s gown. Ben couldn’t speak for a moment. Gravity pulled the sleeve down, and a ring identical to Ben’s gleamed under the mid-March morning sun. Transfixed, Ben pulled his husband’s hand toward him. His lips met flesh-warmed metal.

“Nothing to worry about. I’ve gotta run though. I love you Mr. Sulu.”


End file.
